Before He Came Along
by R.I.P t.A.T.u
Summary: This fanfic takes place before the fanfic "How Did This Happen" Lola is fed up of the care home for children/teens that she has been living in from a young age so she runs away with her two best friends along the way they meet the Z fighters. What adventures lay ahead for Lola and her friends. RATED: M (THIS IS A LEMON FAN FIC WITH ADULT LANGUAGE)
1. Chapter 1 This Place Sucks

**Authors Notes: hey all I decided to go back and do a backstory about my unofficial character Lola and her friends Emma and Julia. This story takes place before the Fanfic "How Did This Happen" I hope that you like this fanfic and my other fanfic "How Did This Happen" please read and review and enjoy!**

**This Place Sucks!**

Today was no different from any other day for Lola it had always been the same since she first came to the care home for orphans. The other children were horrible to her, it had been like this for Lola since the age of 6 and every time she reported this to one of the carers they ignored her and told her to stop complaining and to ignore them. The only thing that made her day better for Lola was her two best friends Julia and Emma, both Julia and Emma came to the orphanage at the same time when both were taken from their parents at the age of 8 years old because their parents abandoned them. Lola came to the care home about 8 years ago when Lola and her parents were involved in a car crash, sadly Lola's parents didn't survive the crash but Lola according to the doctors and nurses at the hospital said it was a miracle for a small child to survive such a horrific crash, and still to this day Lola had a few scars on her body as a constant reminder of that day.

Julia, Emma and Lola were both sat in the common room when Megan and her gang of 5 girls came in to the common room "oh look who it is girls scar face and her two dweebs" Megan said in a show off kind of voice and followed by a chorus of giggles from her gang of girls. Lola was in no kind of mood for Megan's taunts she was getting fed up of it now and fed up of the carers not doing anything about it "Don't you get bored of this silly 5 year old game" sighed Lola trying her best to keep her cool. A cocky grin came on Megan's face she knew she was getting under Lola's skin and decided to push her luck even more knowing she could get away with it "what game scar face? This is no game I speak the truth both you and your dweeb friends are both ugly mingers and you are the biggest minger of them all scar face it's no wonder your parents crashed the car you're so ugly that you made them crash it" a chorus of giggles came from Megan's friends. That was it Megan had gone too far with this now and mocking her parents added more fuel to the fire, Lola stood up walked over to Megan and slapped her really hard across the face "Now listen here you twofaced stuck up little bitch how dare you call me and my friends such horrible names and how dare you talk about my parents like that, all you have done since I came here is call me nasty names and taunt me, well it stops here right now". Megan recovered from the slap and her facial expression was a mixture of shock and anger "why you dirty little minging bitch you will pay for that scar face" and Megan pounced on Lola and both girls started fighting, Megan's friends started cheering her on while Julia and Emma tried to break the fight up next minute all the girls and boys in the home came from all directions came and watch the fight and started cheering both girls on. Two carers herd the commotion from the carer's common room and came to investigate the noise to find Lola and Megan fighting both carers broke them up and told the rest of the kids to go back to their room except for Lola, her friends and Megan her gang of girls. One of the carers went and got a first aid kit and attended to Megan's wounds from the fight while the other carer spoke to Lola "what is the meaning of this!" the carer shouted at Lola, Lola was having her wounds cleaned by her friends "Megan started it, she insulted me and my friends and my parents in a very nasty way" Lola replied in an angry stressed voice the carer then looked at Megan "is what Lola saying true Megan" Megan put on an innocent face and the water works "no miss Lola attacked me for no reason, didn't she girls, she is crazy she needs locking up in the madhouse" the carer then turned to look at Lola, before Lola could object to Megan's response the carer interrupted her " I have had it with you Lola you are nothing but trouble I want you to go to your room right now and stay there for the rest of the day and don't even bother to come down for meals". Lola's jaw dropped "but she started it" protested Julia and Emma, the carer looked at Julia and Emma and you two can do the same as Lola I don't want to see you three for the rest of the day now go!" Julia and Emma were just about to protest when Lola stopped them and shook her head then she headed off to her bedroom, Megan had a sly grin on her face she knew the carers would be on her side they always were.

**Later on that evening**

"I can't take this anymore I have had enough of this place arrrrrgh this place sucks" Lola punched the wall in rage leaving a dent in the wall and a red mark across her knuckles.

Julia and Emma both looked at their friend with sad expressions on their faces they both hated to see Lola like this, "what are we going to do now Lola?" Emma asked her friend "Yes what are we going to do I don't know how much more I can take of this shit?" Julia chirped in, Lola looked at Julia and Emma then looked out the window and then sighed "There is only one thing to do girls and that is for us to leave this place, we pack our bag right now and late tonight we run away from here" both Julia ad Emma nodded their heads in agreement they both wanted out of this place and tonight they were going to do just that.


	2. Ch2 The Great Escape

**Freedom and The Z Fighters**

Lola looked at Julia and Emma then looked out the window and then sighed "There is only one thing to do girls and that is for us to leave this place, we pack our bag right now and late tonight we run away from here" both Julia and Emma nodded their heads in agreement they both wanted out of this place and tonight they were going to do just that.

**Later that night**

Lola's crept downstairs to find that everyone had gone to bed she went in to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what she could find but she found nothing worth taking so she closed the fridge door and looked in the cupboards she found a few snacks and 3 large bottles of water, took them looked around to see if there was anything else she could take and quietly sneaked back to her bedroom.

Once back in the bedroom Lola's put what she found in to her rucksack and woke up Emma and Julia and the 3 of them quietly started to get themselves ready to leave. Lola went under her bed and carefully pulled back the piece of torn carpet, lifted up a small bit of broken floorboard and pulled a plastic bag out full of money that she had either found round the care home or out and about round town and she carefully placed the floorboard and carpet back and put the money in to her rucksack. Lola carefully bolted the 3 bolts on the bedroom door went to the bedroom window opened it carefully and climbed out the window, luckily the bedroom was on the ground floor, Lola signalled for Emma and Julia to pass out the rucksacks one by one. Once all the stuff they were take was passed out the window Julia and Emma climbed out the window and Lola carefully closed the window and the 3 girls headed off in to the night.

**3 hours late**

The girls had reached the edge of the city it was 3am when Julia stopped Lola and Emma "can we stop now I am really tired" she yawned. Emma carried on walking slowly while Lola turned around to face Julia "sorry Julia we can't stop not now we need to carry on, the further away from the city we are the better" Lola gave Julia a hug and gave her a snack from the rucksack and they both carried on walking towards the desert wasteland outside the city.

**Later on that day**

The Z fighters Bulma and Puar had just watched the mysterious youth from the future disappear in his time machine back to his time, the news of what was going to happen in three years' time got them all talking so they started planning on where to meet "On May 12th three years from now two androids will show up on an island nine miles south west of south city at 10am" Piccolo said in a serious voice reminding Goku of what he nearly forgot, "Okay Okay chill out Piccolo I was joking" Goku replied in defence, Piccolo continued with his speech " I suggest that you all think carefully if you're in or out as things could get a bit rough as there will be no turning back when the time comes". Vegeta then jumped in to the conversation "Now hold on, I don't remember you being in charge of this operation Namekian" Piccolo quickly turned to Vegeta's direction "are you challenging me Vegeta" he replied in anger a smirk appeared on Vegeta's face and was about to answer back when Goku stepped in between them both and tried to calm them both down "Wow chill out you two there is no need to get in to an argument" he replied before Vegeta could have a go a Goku a sound of female voices caught their attention " I am sure I saw some explosions over here" said one voice "no it was way over there" came the other voice "for goodness sakes would you two stop arguing for a minute" came a third voice. The Z fighters Bulma and Puar turned around in the directions of where the voices were coming from to find three girls about the age of 14 walking in their direction, the girls continued arguing when they saw the Z fighters and stopped some distance from them. Goku was the called over to the girls "hey girls come over we don't bite" the three girls waited for a moment then decided to walk over to the strangers "who are you" Lola replied with a cautious look on her face. Goku smiled and answered Lola's question "My names is Goku what are you girls doing way out in the middle of nowhere?" Lola told her story to Goku and the rest of the gang of how she and her two friends ran away from the care home and how the carers and other children/teens treated them "Gosh how awful" Bulma replied with a sad expression in her voice "if I was you I would of destroy them" Vegeta replied in his cocky tone of voice, Emma looked at him "Lola got in to a scrap with the top girl yesterday if the carer hadn't come when they did she would of knocked the crap out of her" everyone looked at Lola who was sitting on a rock starting at the ground with her fists clenched, Emma was right Lola was no push over and would of done a lot of damage to Megan.

After a long discussion with the gang Goku introduced Lola Emma and Julia to everyone and then everyone slowly started to depart home to start their training Lola Julia and Emma were about to set off on their travels when Bulma stopped them "hey you three have you anywhere else to go" Bulma asked. The girls looked at Bulma "No we haven't" replied a tired Lola, Bulma smiled at them "come and stay with me I have loads of room I could do with more female company around the house" Lola looked at her friends then back at Bulma "you serious?" Bulma nodded her head "I am" Lola smiled at Bulma "we would be glad to" Bulma got the air jet ready and helped the girls load their stuff on.

Goku Gohan and Piccolo were the only ones left "well then see you three years you guys….Oh Bulma I hope you have a healthy baby..see you in three" and with that Goku Gohan and Piccolo set off for their training, Bulma looked puzzled "hey what did he just say…baby…what is he talking about I'm not pregnant" Yamcha has a big grin on his face and was blushing like crazy "what I think he was try to say was maybe we should settle down and have a family together" and he laugh nervously, Bulma Lola Julia Emma and Puar Just stood there and stared at Yamcha who the stopped his nervous laughing and they set off back to Capsule Corporation


End file.
